


The Perfect Threesome

by greenJeanKirstein



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenJeanKirstein/pseuds/greenJeanKirstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel Wesninski is used to being tied down and being used for pleasure. Nathaniel Wesninski is used to knives being used to hurt. He is not used to knives being used for pleasure.</p><p>--</p><p>Three of the Perfect Court bang it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> This is just over 3k words of porn I don't even know why it has a summary.

Growing up as Nathaniel Wesninski meant that he was very closely and very intimately acquainted with knives. He had held them in his hands since before he could understand what knives were; had chopped up so many dead and living creatures that he knew exactly how much pressure to use to merely threaten someone and where to press to wound them; countless of times knives had been introduced to his body and his skin and his blood.

 

Nathaniel Wesninski knew knives in and out; yet this was entirely different - thrilling and dangerous, something that was not allowed. Knives were meant to hurt. They were not meant to bring pleasure and joy.

 

The handcuffs held his wrists in a strong embrace, like a mother held onto her child whom she would not let go of. A blindfold covered his eyes and he gasped as a sharp blade pressed against his ribs. A hand followed, both comforting and warning, hot palm against his stomach grounding him.

 

"If you move, I'll hurt you," a voice said, a sharp edge in the tone. The knife pressed more against the thin layer of his skin, tracing the nearly visible ribs under the soft flesh. "Be still."

 

Nathaniel took a deep breath and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut even though he could not see a thing through the blindfold anyway. The knife danced and traced something illegible onto his ribs, then skated to the other side of his body. The knife caressed the bruises harsh trainings had left him with and kissed the scars that had faded and the ones that were still fresh, paying the most attention to the incisions that were still blooming red and pink welts.

 

There was no warning, no hand brushing over his throat as a silent 'get ready', no sighs to remind him that he was supposed to be still. One second the knife stood still, waiting patiently, the next second it drew a line from the centre of his sternum to his right collarbone. He could smell blood before he could feel the knife cutting into him; salty, slightly metally, all him and only him. He didn't realise he had bit into his cheek until a hand came to his mouth and wiped away something wet that could not have been his saliva as it was thick and warm, pungent in its taste.

 

The man snorted and then slid his fingers into his mouth. "Fucking dirty. Bleeding all over yourself." The man felt around in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, making him gag slightly around the digits. The fingers stopped when they found the bit of skin he had bitten and he tutted. "If you wanted it to hurt here, you should've told me. You know you get what you ask for."

 

The fingers left his mouth then and the knife replaced them. Nathaniel obediently ran his tongue over the blade, lapping up any sweat and blood he may have left on it. He knew he had done good when a hand touched his hair, ruffling it affectionately before pulling on it, tilting Nathaniel's head back. A kiss was pressed against his ear, then against his jaw; the small knife he had so affectionately treated now returned the affection by pressing up against his pulse. Nathaniel couldn't help himself. He trembled, mouth falling open just like his legs did, so turned on that he could not believe how he had not yet combusted from all the pleasure that had been building up in his body.

 

The man sighed, pulling his lips away from Nathaniel's jawline. "I told you to stay still, did I not?" He asked, taking the knife away from Nathaniel's throat and pressed it against his cheek. "You keep fidgeting, I'm going to carve this off your face."

 

Nathaniel shivered as the tip of the knife dug into the **4** on his cheek. Although he had fantasised about not having the number so proudly scream who he belonged to, he had never thought someone would offer to _carve_ it off of his skin. He had never thought he himself could take a blade to his face to remove the only thing that kept him awake some nights. Slowly, the blade trickled over the number, almost as if tickling it, then dug in and Nathaniel gasped as he could feel his skin breaking.

 

"Don't!" He cried out, trying to cover his face, tugging hard onto the handcuffs that were tightly wrapped around his wrists. The knife left right away and a kiss was placed onto his cheek, right under the **4** , a wet tongue licking away a drop of sweat or blood or both. The man pulled away only an inch and ran his fingers through Nathaniel's hair almost gently. "Good boy."

 

Nathaniel nodded and mumbled a soft thank you, smiling as his hair was stroked. It was a nice change from being prodded and jabbed at with a knife, so when a finger ran over his lip, he opened his mouth right away. The fingers slid in, checking for any injuries, but when they found that there was no blood left in his mouth, the hand in his hair tightened and fingers were shoved in deeper. Nathaniel moaned around them, touching the fingers with his tongue, doing his best to get them as wet as possible. The man praised him by wrapping his hand around Nathaniel's erection and gave him a few strokes, humming as Nathaniel spread his legs more.

 

"Good, good. We should get you ready, hm?"

 

Nathaniel nodded and smiled, relaxing his body, tugging on his handcuffs to test them. The handcuffs did not budge and he leaned on them for support, breathing in and out, squeezing his eyes shut. He was ready to push back his own pleasure for a while; was ready to be good and to behave. Good boys who behaved were rewarded in abundance, they were dipped into the most sinful and carnal pleasures known to man, they were left to soak in the middle of pain and pleasure until they climaxed again and again and again.

 

Slick fingers traced the rim of his entrance and slid in, two at a time, like usually. Nathaniel did not move, but his body contracted around the fingers, giving them a welcoming squeeze. The man hummed, slowly spreading his fingers inside of Nathaniel's body and commented what he saw and felt, "You're loose and so into it, aren't you."

 

Nathaniel gave an excited moan as an answer, nodding, then keened as another finger slid into his body, a lovely burn from the stretching greeting him for a fleeting moment. What followed was why he craved to be touched all over again, why he wanted to be tied down and to be made to submit. The three fingers inside of him pressed upward and curled, rubbing his insides and suddenly there were stars behind his eyes and he cried out, pressing down on the fingers invading his body.

 

"Oh God, oh God, more!" It was nearly a demand and for the first time, the man gave Nathaniel what he demanded. He kept massaging the bundle of nerves inside of Nathaniel's body that made fireworks dance in his eyes. His moans were an ode and the way his chest moved up and down as he inhaled and exhaled, breaths shaky, was a performance art.

 

He had been hard for so long already. Nathaniel couldn't count when pleasure tormented his body so he was not sure if it had been seconds, minutes or hours. All he knew was that he was hard and leaking precum over his body, moving his hips up and down as the man fucked him with his fingers, not letting him fall against the bed, giving him wave after wave of pleasure. And as if that was not enough, a warm mouth descended onto his cock, licking away the salty drips of precum Nathaniel had covered his own flesh with, massaging and sucking all at once, unrelenting pressure around his cock, a delicate tease of a tongue against his frenulum.

 

It took exactly four long sucks and five jabs against his prostate and then Nathaniel was coming, mouth open in a silent prayer, lips barely forming names of the people he thought about during his peak.

 

The man let Nathaniel ride on the waves of pleasure for as long as it was possible, stroking him through his climax, very gently pulling his fingers out. When Nathaniel had calmed down enough to speak again, he gave the man a weak smile.

 

"Thank you," he said, hoping he was speaking in the direction of the man. "Thank you."

 

The man said nothing in reply, instead patted Nathaniel's cheek affectionately. The hand left his body for a while and when it returned, something wet and cold wiped Nathaniel down; the man cleaned his stomach and his chest with an antiseptic wipe, carefully cleaning the incisions he had made. It stung a bit, but Nathaniel knew it was better if it stung a little and then not at all than for the wounds to get infected. He patiently stood still, hissing only when the tiny wound on his cheek was cleaned, then relaxed as the man played with his hair.

 

There was a knock on the door and Nathaniel tried to look at it. "Come in," the man said and the door opened. Someone entered the room, gasping as they saw Nathaniel on the bed, naked and panting, his body and cheeks blushing a lovely peachy colour.

 

"Close the door." This time it was a command and the door closed behind the person and they locked it, just like they were told to. Nathaniel waited patiently, expecting to be touched or greeted, but only silence filled the room around them.

 

"Kevin," the man commanded again. "Come here." Nathaniel could hear someone push off of the wall, steps getting closer and then silence again. His fingers gripped the headboard harder, his breath hitched up, his heart beat faster. Kevin Day was so near to him now, he could smell him in the air, all masculine sweat, musk from his cologne, exy in and out, through and through.

 

Nathaniel knew what Kevin Day's touch felt like. He could never get enough of it, it was like he had been deprived of it for most of his life and now had to make up for the years Kevin had not been close to him. He let out a little whimper when Kevin's big hand pressed against his chest and moaned when those warm fingers pinched one of his nipples.

 

"Kevin," it was a warning and Kevin hummed, leaning down to kiss the abused flesh as an apology. Nathaniel mumbled something, an apology or a greeting, assurance that he was alright, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and his voice rough from moaning and gasping.

 

Kevin stood next to the man, or at least Nathaniel thought he did, as he could hear sounds he could not distinguish well. He knew what kissing someone felt like, he knew what it sounded and smelled like, but he could never tell who was kissing whom or what when his sight had been taken from him. When he heard a gasp, low enough to belong to Kevin, he knew that what he had been hearing was Kevin Day getting undressed - for him! - and kissing the man in charge of the whole event.

 

He wished he was not wearing the blindfold, wished that his hands had not been cuffed to the bed so that he could take off the blindfold and watch two men he desired the most lavish each other with bruising kisses and touches that bordered on the edge of pain and pleasure. Nathaniel had never been a patient person, neither was he now, so he groaned, gulping before speaking again.

 

"Please," He said, voice uneven and shaking even though he barely spoke. "Please."

 

A hand closed over his mouth before he could ask them for more. Someone bent down to his ear and a sticky sweet voice drawled out, "Good. You've realised that you have to ask for things. Keep begging." 

 

The hand was taken away from his mouth and instead rested on his thigh, spreading his legs with the help of a second hand. The head of a cock slid over his entrance, collecting the lube on his skin, slicking up. Nathaniel knew what was coming and he knew he had to ask for it.

 

"Please," he tried again, excitement running through his veins, little electrical shocks shaking his nerves awake and prepared them for more stimulation. "Please fuck me."

 

Kevin swore and the other man laughed, lining up and then pushed inside, filling Nathaniel just as well as he had done before. He was still open and wet enough from before that it didn't hurt, instead the slick sounds of being penetrated made his cheeks flush and he arched his back. The thrusts that the man rewarded him with were hard and slow, just the way he liked them, drawing out pleasure from his body with every push and pull. The man patted his cheek and Nathaniel realised he had been holding his breath.

 

"Go on. You can be loud." The man said and patted his cheek again, this time being almost affectionate with the gesture. Nathaniel responded to the permission right away, moans slipping over his lips like saliva and blood had done before. This time his pleas increased in volume and quantity and he asked to be fucked, to be taken and to be made to come.

 

"Kevin, tell him what he looks like." The man ordered and Kevin took a deep breath. Nathaniel could smell him getting closer, the scent of authority mixed with submission and sweat hitting his face. Kevin was quiet for a while, then spoke, loud enough to be heard over the sound of skin slapping against skin as the man thrust into Nathaniel, but quiet enough that Nathaniel had to pay attention to make out the words.

 

"He's so hard," Kevin said, voice full of awe, then wrapped his fingers around Nathaniel's cock and gave it a firm tug. "He's so wet, too... Did he cum already?"

 

Nathaniel moaned as an answer, bucking his hips into Kevin's hand and his ass onto the cock that was so deliciously filling him. Kevin took it as a 'yes' and kept playing with him, rubbing circles with his thumb over the head of his cock, squeezing Nathaniel's testicles gently and then massaged them, drawing louder and longer moans from Nathaniel.

 

"Come on," a slap echoed through the whole room and made Nathaniel's cheek sting, but he revelled in it, let the pain balance out the pleasure he felt in his lower body. "Kevin asked you something. Answer him."

 

Kevin waited for his answer patiently, continuing to stroke Nathaniel and Nathaniel groaned when the hand suddenly stopped fondling his cock. It was his cue to answer and he swallowed, emptying his mouth of saliva and then spoke up, his lips twitching up slightly in what he knew was a little proud smile.

 

"I did."

 

"You did?" Kevin asked and chuckled, leaning down for a bruising kiss, tongues and teeth clashing like their raquets did every single day on the court. One of his hands rested on Nathaniel's cheek and Nathaniel closed his eyes even though he could not see anything through the blindfold. Kevin's hand was warm and more delicate than anyone could expect. Kevin Day had been raised to be ruthless and to win, to take what he wanted; he wasn't raised to be considerate and soft, to give. Yet the kiss was Kevin giving, his kiss softening and the tension leaving his lips as him and Nathaniel kissed and kissed and kissed, endlessly affectionate with each other as if they would break if the other bit too hard or brushed lips too harshly. All the while, the man Nathaniel both loved and feared kept fucking him hard and slow, building up a rythm as the minutes ticked by, thrusting faster and harder.

 

They could kiss like that for hours without having to stop for more than breaks to breathe, but this time Nathaniel had to pull away. A well aimed thrust inside of him had made his body seize up and he had to catch his breath. Kevin kissed his neck instead, his hand working up and down his cock again, wrist twisting in a way that made Nathaniel whine and whimper and ask for more.

 

"Oh, God, please! Ah - I'm almost there, please-" He babbled, arching his back. More curses left Kevin's mouth, but Nathaniel could not decipher them as he was thrust into one last time before the dual stimulation became too much to bear. With a loud moan of their names, he came, spurting his seed all over his stomach and Kevin's hand.

 

"Beautiful," someone whispered and someone kissed his lips again, drinking in his soft gasps and pants. "So beautiful."

 

Yet the pleasure did not stop; the man kept thrusting into him and Nathaniel whined, trying to get away. He was too exhausted, too oversimulated, but the pleasure still surged through his veins. Nathaniel gasped, shaking his head when whoever that had been kissing him pulled away and begged again, voice raspy and heavy with both intolerable pleasure and borderline pain.

 

"Please, enough, I can't, I can't-" His pleas fell on deaf ears and another painful moan was wrung out of him as someone's thick finger - Kevin's thick finger - touched the place Nathaniel's body was connected with the cock inside of him and pushed inside, stretching Nathaniel even more. He couldn't hold himself back and a whine escaped his mouth before he got a name out.

 

"Riko!"

 

Instantly everything stopped. It seemed as if the time stood still - nobody breathed and nobody moved. Suddenly the blindfold was taken off of his eyes and Andrew Minyard's face looked at him, frowning.

 

"We're ending it, alright, Neil?" He asked, pulling his cock out of Neil, reaching for a towel. Kevin reached for the keys on the end table and undid the handcuffs around Neil's wrists. "You okay?" Andrew wiped Neil clean, still frowning, still unsure of the whole situation. He was not the only one unsure; Kevin, too, was looking guilty and he bit his lip, looking down at Neil. Neil shrugged, looking at his wrists, rubbing them where the cuffs had bruised his skin a bit.

 

Andrew nudged him and Neil rolled his eyes. "I'm fine," he assured, shrugging slightly. "I just... I just can't come again. We can still carry on."

 

Kevin still looked wary as he grabbed his underwear from the floor. "Deal's a deal, Neil. You said your safeword. We're not continuing."

 

Andrew agreed in silence, heading to the drawers to pull out two pairs of underwear, one which he tossed to Neil. Neil caught them and sighed, but didn't object. They had agreed that once one of them called out a safeword, their escapade would end. Silently the three of them put back the handcuffs, the lube and the condoms to the little box that stood under Andrew's and Neil's bed; Kevin took the towel and the dirty clothes to the bathroom and tossed them into a hamper; Neil erased the number Andrew had drawn onto his cheek with some make up remover. When he returned to the bed, Andrew had remade it with new sheets and was already under the blanket, scrolling through his phone with a bored expression.

 

Neil climbed in with him and tried to look at the phone, but Andrew shut the screen off before Neil could fully see what it was. He had a pretty good idea though and when Kevin finally climbed into bed as well, fresh and warm from his shower, Neil gave him a fake pout. "Andrew's playing Neko Atsume again."

 

"I played with you; it's time for me to play with my phone." Andrew retorted and reached for the lightswitch to turn the lights off, yawning a bit as he snuggled against Neil then, reaching over him to fist his hand in Kevin's shirt. "You showered, hm?"

 

"Took care of myself," Kevin hummed and kissed Neil's cheek, wrapping one arm around Neil as well. "Good night, Andrew. Good night, Neil."

 

"Night,"

  
"Shut up already, I was nearly asleep." Andrew tugged on Kevin's shirt a bit more, but before either Neil or Kevin could tell him to shut up instead, Andrew pressed his face against Neil's shoulder and nuzzled close. Neil smiled and closed his eyes too, falling asleep easier than when he slept alone. It was nice to be home; it was nice to be Neil Josten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> I'm on tumblr @wylanwaneck hmu  
> Feedback helps me a lot; kudoses are nice, but comments are the best ever.


End file.
